This Path of Destiny
by Ellana-san
Summary: "Oh, non, Minerva n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à s'attacher. Des larmes qui vous brûlaient les yeux." Minerva/severus Mentor; Minerva/Harry Mentor. Deux rencontres accidentelles,deux jeunes hommes au destin similaire.


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucun salaire sur cette histoire.

Un petit quelque chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit. ^^Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment canon parce Sev ne travaillait pas encore à Poudlard quand Voldemort a assassiné James et Lily mais faisons semblant. le reste respecte l'histoire originale. Pré-Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers pour la partie 1 et post- Les reliques de la mort pour la partie 2.

Il n'y a pas de romance dans cet os mais beaucoup d'affection. ^^

Severus/Minerva dans un role mentor/élève et Harry/Minerva dans le même role.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

_**This Path Of Destiny**_

_**Partie 1 : In Noctem**_

Dans un soupir las, Minerva attaqua le long chemin qui reliait le pied de la tour nord à la tour d'astronomie. Elle gardait toujours la tour d'astronomie pour la fin de sa ronde. C'était son petit rituel. Tous les Professeurs ici en avaient.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait hâté le pas, pressée de délaisser les courants d'air froids qui circulaient dans les couloirs pour la chaleur confortable de ses appartements. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas non plus été aussi virulente envers les trois élèves qu'elle avait déjà surpris en dehors de leur dortoir.

Mais la situation était loin d'être ordinaire.

Les journées qu'elle avait vécues, la veille et aujourd'hui, n'étaient pas de celles qu'elle oublierait. Evidemment, ce serait le cas pour la moitié du monde magique, mais les circonstances étaient différentes pour elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, que les dix dernières années de terreur étaient terminées… Tout ce qu'elle voyait elle, c'était que trois personnes qu'elle appréciait étaient mortes et que deux autres auraient eu un sort préférable s'ils l'avaient été. Elle ne voulait même pas s'aventurer à penser aux deux petits garçons qui grandiraient sans leurs parents.

Son cœur se serra et elle accéléra l'allure. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça pour le petit Londubat, Augusta était stricte mais elle avait aimé son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle aimait encore plus son petit-fils.

Non… C'était le sort d'Harry qui la terrifiait.

Elle et Albus n'étaient pas souvent en désaccord, principalement parce que la solution du Directeur était souvent la meilleure. Mais ces derniers temps… Il y avait d'abord eu cette excuse de professeur qu'il avait ramené au château afin d'enseigner la Divination. Non seulement d'être incapable de la moindre prédiction, cette Trelawney était une alcoolique qui dissimulait des bouteilles un peu partout –que Minerva devait chasser pour qu'aucun enfant ne les trouve. Elle ne voulait même pas s'avancer sur le terrain houleux des soi-disant morts violentes qu'elle prévoyait à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

Premier désaccord en beaucoup d'années.

Le deuxième avait été sur le choix du futur professeur d'Astronomie mais sur ce point là, Minerva avait tenu bon. Elle ne laisserait plus Albus engager de fous dangereux, il y en avait déjà assez dans le château à son goût. Non, Aurora Sinistra était une gentille fille qui conviendrait parfaitement. De plus, Horace lui avait écrit que l'ancienne Serpentarde ne trouvait pas de poste autre part, et elle avait été une si douce enfant…

Oh, Minerva savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à un élève. C'était une des règles tacites qui régissaient le corps professoral de Poudlard. Ne jamais s'attacher. Les enfants étaient à eux dix mois par an pendant sept années mais il ne fallait pas s'attacher.

Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Certains, sournois, se faufilaient dans son cœur et s'y logeaient bien au chaud. Evidemment, la plupart partaient leurs ASPICS en poche et ne se retournaient jamais vers elle. Mais d'autres gardaient contact. D'autres la considéraient comme de la famille.

Merlin, Lily et James… Elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à l'idée de ne plus revoir Lily et James… Et ce pauvre, pauvre petit Harry… Minerva aimait beaucoup Harry et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'il ne serait jamais heureux chez ces Moldus. Mais Albus avait été intraitable et elle avait dû capituler. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait d'enlever le petit garçon et de partir à l'autre bout du pays. Ca aurait été préférable à cet affreux pressentiment de catastrophe qui lui nouait le ventre dès qu'elle s'aventurait à penser à Harry.

Elle avança plus vite encore, sans plus se préoccuper de jeter un coup d'œil à droite ou à gauche. Tout ce qui comptait était d'arriver à la tour d'Astronomie et d'en terminer avec cette ronde stupide.

Sinon, elle pourrait s'aventurer à penser à Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Sirius… Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Sirius. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, ce pauvre garçon… Ses parents, sa famille… Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que Sirius était un traitre. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle abritait un serpent dans la tanière de ses lions. Et Remus…

Remus devait avoir le cœur brisé…

Sirius, un traitre. James et Lily, morts. Sans parler de Peter… Peter avait été un enfant si timide, si serviable…

Oh, non, Minerva n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à s'attacher. Des larmes qui vous brûlaient les yeux.

Elle les essuya rapidement et ravala fièrement la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Albus avait dit qu'Horace savait déjà quand il lui avait rendu visite. Une histoire de poisson… Toujours était-il que le Maître des Potions était dans un état apocalyptique. Lily avait toujours été sa petite protégée. Dès sa première année…

Les marches de la tour défilèrent sous ses pieds et elle fit un effort pour se calmer, sans chercher à assourdir le bruit de ses pas sur les pierres. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue que cet escalier mais il y avait toujours des petits malins pour croire qu'ils pouvaient se dissimuler dans les renfoncements sombres. Comme si elle n'avait pas essayé avant eux.

Elle arriva en haut de l'escalier, un peu essoufflée, mais avec un visage sévère qui devrait faire illusion.

Seulement l'élève qui se tenait à moitié avachi sur le parapet n'en était plus un depuis longtemps.

Pendant une seconde, elle songea à faire immédiatement demi-tour en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais son instinct de lionne et les épaules voutées de l'homme eurent le dessus sur sa raison.

« Professeur Snape. » salua-t-elle froidement, s'agaçant de la demi-seconde de trop qu'il lui avait fallu pour lui trouver un titre approprié. Mr Snape ne faisait plus l'affaire depuis qu'il avait intégré le corps professoral. Snape tout court paraissait impoli. Severus… Elle n'avait aucune envie d'instaurer ce genre d'intimité entre eux.

Ce point de discorde, entre Albus et elle, avait été plus important encore que celui de Trelawney. Tellement important qu'elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant plus de trois longues semaines. Mais une fois encore, il n'avait pas cédé et elle avait dû capituler.

Admettre un Mangemort au sein de Poudlard.

Un monstre au milieu de _ses_ élèves.

Elle avait surveillé l'homme, avait aboyé sur lui, l'avait ouvertement méprisé quand elle le surprenait à revenir tard le soir après ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une réunion chez son Maître… Il ne s'était jamais défendu contre ses attaques. Néanmoins, il avait lancé une guerre non dissimulée entre leurs deux Maisons, ce qui était probablement sa réplique Serpentarde.

« Professeur Snape. » répéta-t-elle quand il échoua à seulement bouger et, malgré elle, Minerva commença à s'inquiéter.

Sa posture désespérée, la façon dont il s'accrochait au parapet…

Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter de sauter. Les protections antichutes étaient là pour une raison. Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait était un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste. Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait… Après tout, Albus avait assuré au Ministère que Severus Snape était sous sa garde mais l'homme n'échapperait pas au procès qui attendait tous les Mangemorts pour autant. Justice serait rendue.

« Ils fêtent la mort. » lâcha brutalement le Professeur de Potions, d'une voix si rauque que Minerva fronça les sourcils.

Son regard se posa sur les feux qui brûlaient haut et fort à Pré-au-lard et qu'ils pouvaient voir d'ici. Des feux de joie. C'était l'euphorie dans toutes les communautés sorcières.

« J'aurais pensé que vous essaieriez de retourner votre veste. » attaqua-t-elle sans préambule. « Témoigner de la tristesse pour la mort de votre soi-disant Seigneur ne vous aidera pas à échapper à Azkaban. »

Le Mangemort tressauta puis se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient fous, injectés de sang. Ses traits étaient contractés par une douleur qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir laisser sortir.

Elle avait toujours su que Severus Snape était instable, d'autant plus depuis qu'il était revenu parmi eux, mais à cet instant, elle eut peur que ce soit le choc de trop.

« Que m'importe Azkaban ! » hurla-t-il avec agressivité. « Je préfère Azkaban à _ça_ ! Je _mérite_ Azkaban pour avoir fait ça ! Mais _il_ ne me laissera pas y aller ! Il ne me laissera pas expier tranquillement mes fautes, _non_ ! Encore un peu plus de douleur pour Severus… Comme si ça ne faisait pas suffisamment mal qu'elle soit _morte_ ! Comme si… Comme si…»

Sa tirade mourut d'elle-même et Minerva le fixa, figée par la surprise.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe. A sa connaissance, le Mangemort n'avait aucune attache, aucun ami. Qui avait-il bien pu perdre ?

« Elle est morte. » souffla le Maître des Potions, le regard rivé dans le sien. Ses yeux sombres la suppliaient de comprendre mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il était bien trop incohérent. « Je l'ai tuée… Mon Dieu, je l'ai tuée… »

Visiblement incapable de supporter plus longtemps le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, l'homme s'écroula, tombant durement sur ses genoux. Il sanglotait mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues.

S'il jouait la comédie, il était un excellent acteur.

« Dites-lui… » supplia-t-il en la fixant toujours. « _Vous_, il vous écoutera. Dites-lui que je dois aller à Azkaban, recevoir le Baiser… Dites-lui que je dois racheter sa mort… Le reste ne compte pas… Le… Le gamin, il ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce ne sera jamais elle. Je ne pourrais jamais apprendre à l'aimer. Je vais le haïr… Je ne veux pas le haïr… Je ne veux plus haïr… Je veux mourir…Je veux juste mourir… »

Sa tête retomba contre son torse, ses longs cheveux masquant son visage, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Dépassant son instant de choc initial, Minerva se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Severus Snape avait toujours été d'un naturel fier, orgueilleux même. C'était bien ce qui l'avait perdu, entrainé vers les ténèbres comme un papillon vers une flamme. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, cette arrogance volait en éclat, ne laissant qu'un homme brisé derrière elle.

La course d'action logique aurait été d'envoyer son patronus à Albus, en urgence, puis de prévenir Poppy. Poppy avait toujours eu un don avec cet enfant. Elle était toujours parvenue à l'adoucir bien mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Sans compter qu'il avait visiblement besoin d'un Guérisseur, d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Albus ou Poppy ferait bien mieux l'affaire qu'elle… Elle… Elle n'avait jamais établi de lien particulier avec lui.

Et pourtant son instinct la poussait à agir et Minerva McGonagall écoutait toujours son instinct. C'était un défaut sans doute, mais un défaut qui lui était cher.

Avec une hésitation teintée d'incertitude, Minerva approcha prudemment de l'homme et posa une main sur son épaule. Son corps entier fut secoué par un soubresaut et la sorcière retira ses doigts, reculant de plusieurs pas.

Les yeux noirs étaient à nouveau plantés dans les siens et elle se découvrit prisonnière des milliers de tourments qu'ils abritaient. Tant de souffrances… Elle frissonna sous la noirceur de ce regard mais ce fut ce qui la poussa à franchir à nouveau les quelques mètres qu'elle avait remis entre eux.

Lentement, en lui laissant le temps d'esquiver le contact, elle reposa la main sur son épaule.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

A genoux, tremblant dans l'air froid de la nuit, les traits contractés par une douleur intérieure, il la fixait. Il la fixait et attendait. Il la fixait à la manière d'un enfant perdu.

Et Minerva comprit brutalement la tendance qu'avait Albus à ramener au bercail toutes les brebis perdues qui croisaient sa route.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants mais elle avait eu des élèves et à son sens, c'était pratiquement la même chose. Elle ne les portait peut-être pas, elle n'était peut-être qu'un chapitre bref et rapidement clos dans leur vie, mais ils comptaient pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais détournée d'un enfant qui demandait son aide et qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser, même à trente ans, ils restaient des enfants à ses yeux. Severus n'avait même pas trente ans. Il en avait vingt-et-un et était trop jeune pour vouloir mourir.

Elle avait vu mourir trop d'enfants ces deux dernières années, ces deux derniers jours, pour en voir mourir un autre.

Sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement, l'assassin qu'elle avait haï et maudit se transforma en ce qu'il était tout au fond. Un jeune homme qui avait fait des erreurs parce que personne n'avait été là pour le conseiller. En tant que Professeur, ça avait été son rôle. Elle ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Le silence s'étirait et le Mangemort attendait toujours une absolution qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de donner. C'était Albus qui accordait le pardon, Albus qui gouvernait sans en avoir l'air. Pas elle. Et si Albus n'avait pas encore pardonné à Severus Snape alors Minerva ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait accueilli à Poudlard.

Mais il devenait clair ces derniers temps qu'Albus et elle n'étaient finalement pas faits pour se comprendre…

Sa vision personnelle du monde était biaisée, influencée par ses émotions. Albus ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Pas avec la guerre qui se jouait… Minerva le savait. Elle savait aussi que leur amitié finirait immanquablement par en souffrir. Contrairement à la légende, elle n'était pas dans le secret des dieux. Elle était l'amie d'Albus, la meilleure peut-être parmi ses fréquentations quotidiennes, et il resterait à jamais le Professeur qui l'avait éblouie à onze ans, charmée à seize et prise comme apprentie à dix-huit. Pour elle, il était une figure intouchable. Un mentor. Un refuge.

Mais le piédestal sur lequel elle l'avait placé tombait peu à peu en poussière…L'image qu'elle avait de lui se fissurait…

« Ca va aller, mon garçon. » promit-elle finalement, haut et clair. Ses mots résonnèrent un instant autour d'eux, amplifiés par le silence nocturne. « Tout va s'arranger. »

Le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis quatre siècles la dévisagea avec désespoir avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » murmura-t-il. « Vous ne comprenez pas… Rien ne peut plus s'arranger maintenant… Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Difficilement, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Minerva s'agenouilla elle aussi pour être au même niveau que lui.

« Vous avez fait une erreur. » assena-t-elle. « Voilà ce que vous avez fait. Une terrible erreur. Nous en faisons tous. Mais vous êtes revenus vers Poudlard, vous êtes rentré à la maison, Severus. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il attrapa la main qui était toujours posée sur son épaule et la serra dans la sienne. Il lui faisait mal mais Minerva tint sa langue parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il en était conscient et qu'il commençait à se détendre légèrement.

« J'ai vendu mon âme au diable, Professeur… » avoua-t-il, sans oser la regarder en face.

« Albus la récupérera. » trancha-t-elle. « S'il n'avait pas vu du bon en vous, il ne vous aurait jamais permis de revenir ici. Revenez vers nous, Severus. Oubliez le reste. »

Il ferma les yeux, dévasté.

« Je l'ai tuée. » souffla-t-il. « Tout est ma faute… Je ne peux pas oublier… Jamais… Je l'aime… Dieu, je l'aime tellement… Elle est morte… Elle est morte et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. »

Jamais, elle n'avait vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Il ne se livrait pas. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprises quand il avait franchi le seuil de sa salle de classe tant d'années auparavant. Or, il était si perturbé, malheureux, qu'il se confessait comme si elle avait détenu toute la sagesse de l'univers…

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de le laisser s'agripper à sa main et prier pour que toutes ces décennies à observer Albus n'aient pas été vaines, pour avoir retenu quelque chose de la façon dont il réconfortait les gens.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Si vous l'aimiez, pourquoi… »

« Parce que j'étais fou ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement, lui coupant la parole. « J'ai supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner… J'ai supplié, Professeur, je vous le jure ! Mais je n'ai rien demandé pour les autres… J'ai été égoïste. Comme toujours. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… J'ai pensé que je pourrais l'avoir pour moi tout seul… Et pour me punir, on me l'a prise… Je me moque d'Azkaban ! Je me moque des Détraqueurs ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! Je n'ai pas peur de l'enfer ! L'enfer, c'est de vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas ! L'enfer, c'est… »

« Severus. » l'interrompit-elle avec compassion.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'observant quelques secondes avec une terreur réelle. Il semblait prêt à toutes les éventualités, insultes ou coups, et le cœur de Minerva se serra davantage encore. Combien de fois exactement avait-elle manqué à ses devoirs envers cet enfant ?

Et puis, il dût sentir l'humidité sur ses joues parce qu'il porta la main à son visage avec une expression curieuse, comme étonné d'y trouver des larmes. Sa première réaction fut de se passer un bras sur les yeux mais Minerva s'en empara avec autorité.

« Croyez-moi, rien ne vous fera plus de bien. » décréta-t-elle. « Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser sortir. »

Il la fixa un moment, secoué de sanglots mais totalement, irrémédiablement perdu. Suivant cet instinct qui l'avait guidée jusque là, elle l'attira contre elle, en se jurant de l'amener à Poppy dès qu'il serait un peu calmé.

Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Severus était tendu à l'extrême, prêt à bondir, et restait les bras ballants. Minerva était sur le point de le lâcher, un peu gênée, quand il posa la main sur son épaule avec hésitation. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, il s'accrocha brusquement à elle avec un désespoir poignant.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, agenouillée sur ces pierres froides qui lui glaçaient les os ? Combien de temps tint-elle ce garçon dans ses bras, le consolant d'une perte dont elle ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants ? Combien de temps écouta-t-elle ses aveux décousus, débordant de remords, et ses incertitudes sur le choix qu'il avait fait en rejoignant Albus ? Combien de fois lui assura-t-elle qu'Albus pouvait le sauver ?

La pensée que tout ceci pourrait être une mise en scène destinée à se mettre quelques personnes dans la poche lui effleura l'esprit mais elle la rejeta presque aussitôt. Même le meilleur acteur au monde n'aurait pu feindre cette douleur qui irradiait de lui en vagues.

Quand finalement les sanglots cessèrent, les os de la sorcière la faisaient souffrir et elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ancien élève.

« Tout va s'arranger à présent, Severus. » assura-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sans se formaliser de la rougeur embarrassée du Maître des Potions. « Vous devez avoir confiance en Albus. Et maintenant aidez une vieille femme à se relever… »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il passa sur ses pieds avec empressement et attrapa ses avant bras pour la hisser debout avec un respect nouveau, teinté d'admiration. Il ne devait pas avoir eu droit à beaucoup de gestes de compassion.

« Professeur… » tenta-t-il mais elle l'interrompit d'une main impérieuse.

« Je ne suis plus votre enseignante, Severus. Merlin soit loué pour les petites choses. » déclara-t-elle. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva. »

« Mi… Minerva… » répéta-t-il dans un balbutiement surpris rapidement avalé par un raclement de gorge. Déjà, elle pouvait voir un peu de cette fierté naturelle lui revenir à la façon dont il redressait le menton. C'était une excellente chose. L'orgueil l'avait perdu par le passé mais il pouvait le sauver aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, mon garçon. » affirma-t-elle brusquement, étant de ceux qui disaient toujours ce qu'ils pensaient. « Vous vous êtes juste égaré en chemin. Ca n'arrivera plus. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. » la contredit-il faiblement.

« Bien sûr que si. » assena-t-elle avec certitude. « Vous n'éprouveriez pas autant de douleur et de remords si ce n'était pas le cas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Snape, ne m'en faites plus douter. »

Elle pensa un instant qu'il allait refuser son compliment mais il releva la tête et se tint un peu plus droit.

« Oui, Madame. » promit-il, comme un écolier trublion se repentirait sérieusement après la classe.

Il sembla sur le point de dire autre chose, quelque chose qui aurait pu la convaincre plus avant de sa bonne foi, mais se reprit au dernier moment et retomba dans un silence gêné.

« Il est tard, Severus. » déclara-t-elle. « Allez-vous coucher. Demain sera un autre jour. »

C'était une platitude. Elle le savait et il le savait. Mais parfois, il fallait se contenter de platitudes.

« Je ne sais pas comment me lever demain en sachant que… qu'elle… » avoua Severus.

Il avait peur, comprit-elle. Peur de la nuit et des fantômes qui surgissaient du passé. Peur du jour et des ombres tapies dans les coins.

« Vous y arriverez. » s'entendit-elle jurer. « Vous vous poserez la question tous les soirs mais au matin, vous sortirez toujours de votre lit. Parce qu'il le faut. »

Le jeune homme la dévisagea quelques secondes puis inclina brièvement la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris sans pour autant faire aucun geste vers l'escalier qui descendait vers le château.

Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un petit moment encore, elle s'y engagea donc, le cœur un peu plus léger. Les deux derniers jours avaient été affreux, mais au moins, elle avait pu aider quelqu'un. Et évidemment, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Gryffondor aurait trouvé ça mièvre ou idiot… Mais elle, ça lui suffisait.

°0°°0°°0°°0°

_**Partie 2 : The Bravest Man**_

Maintenir une ronde dans les conditions actuelles semblait stupide. La moitié des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, un quart d'entre eux gisaient à l'infirmerie veillés par leurs parents ou leurs familles en attendant que leurs corps puissent être rapatriés et ceux qui restaient avaient été regroupés dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit, ils repartiraient demain à l'aube. Aucun de ces enfants ne s'aventurerait dans ce château, à moitié détruit et empli d'ombres, cette nuit.

Cette nuit ou toutes les autres nuits.

Les pertes étaient lourdes. Le prix de la liberté était trop élevé.

Minerva ne tenta même pas de monter vers la volière, elle descendit directement vers le hall et l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie. Il fallait sans cesse contourner des débris ou tenter d'ignorer qu'un ami, un ancien élève ou un collègue, était tombé ici ou là.

Cette nuit, elle avait le cœur bien lourd. Cette nuit lui en rappelait une autre bien des années plus tôt. Cette nuit, elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Elle était trop vieille pour refouler sa tristesse.

Les marches lui semblèrent hautes et peu pratiques. La montée paraissait interminable.

Il aurait été facile de rebrousser chemin et d'aller trouver refuge dans une des pièces encore intactes. Métamorphoser une chaise en lit, se coucher et oublier. Oublier surtout…

Quand elle parvint en haut de l'escalier, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la silhouette appuyée au parapet. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qui la surprenait outre mesure. C'était naturel en un sens.

« Je pensais que vous étiez reparti au Terrier avec vos amis. » lança-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon –était-ce encore un garçon ? – ne sursauta pas. Tous ces mois passés en cavale… Il l'avait sans doute entendue venir.

Elle tenta avec détermination de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer vers un autre jeune homme qui l'avait entendue venir des années plus tôt. A chaque fois qu'elle s'y aventurait, la culpabilité la rongeait. Tout ce temps, elle avait douté de lui, l'avait insulté et s'était récriée de sa propre stupidité pour l'avoir cru. Et tout ce temps, il les avait protégés, il s'était sacrifié… Tout ce temps il avait été ce qu'elle l'avait encouragé à être : quelqu'un de bien.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Oh non, ce n'était pas juste…

« Je ne pensais pas que tout irait si vite. » avoua Harry Potter, la voix rauque. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'éclaircir la gorge. A peine essuya-t-il les traces de larmes sur ses joues. « Pour… les… Pour les corps, je veux dire. Ils ont ramené Fred au Terrier… La mère de Tonks s'est occupée de venir chercher… »

Il s'interrompit sans chercher à reprendre.

Avec un soupir, elle avança jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le parapet à côté de lui. Pourquoi ici, se demanda-t-elle. Que pouvaient-ils bien trouver, ici, de propice à leur détresse ? La vue était à couper le souffle mais elle s'était depuis bien longtemps habituée à la vue. Comme à Poudlard. L'école ne recelait plus de merveilles pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une école.

Mais pourquoi justement ici ? Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se rappela les longues minutes durant lesquelles elle avait tenu Severus pendant qu'il libérait le poids de son chagrin. Elle ferma les yeux, contrôlant en deux profondes inspirations ses émotions volatiles.

« Je voulais être sûr qu'ils remmèneraient bien Sna… le _Professeur_ Snape au château. » reprit finalement Harry. « Je voulais être sûr qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison. »

Ce fut presque le coup de grâce pour Minerva. Elle se retint de parler, certaine que rien d'intelligible ne sortirait de sa bouche.

« Je leur ai demandé de l'installer dans son bureau… Enfin, dans celui du Directeur. » continua-t-il, clairement ému. « Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment les pompes funèbres magiques fonctionnent, Professeur. »

« Je m'occuperai d'organiser des obsèques, Mr Potter. » promit-elle avec ferveur. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire. C'était tellement peu compte tenu de ce qu'elle lui devait.

« Non. » refusa doucement Harry, avec politesse mais fermeté. « Je veux le faire. Je peux payer pour son enterrement et… Je veux faire quelque chose pour lui. »

Elle résista à grand peine à l'envie de le serrer contre elle. Elle était fière de ce garçon. Fière de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait suivi son instinct tant d'années plus tôt et l'avait récupéré chez les Dursley. Peut-être que rien de tout ce qui était arrivé n'aurait eu lieu. Peut-être que personne ne serait mort avant-hier. Peut-être…

« Je vous aiderai pour les détails dans ce cas. » offrit-elle.

Pour la première fois, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un bref sourire.

« J'apprécierai beaucoup, Professeur. » la remercia-t-il.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Minerva avait des milliers de questions mais elle n'osait pas les poser. Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle n'osait pas demander comment Albus avait pu prévoir, dès le départ, de sacrifier cet enfant. Elle savait tout des Horcruxes. Hermione lui avait tout raconté dès qu'elles avaient trouvé une minute. Hermione avait toujours été une gentille fille…

« Professeur McGonagall ? »

La vieille sorcière tourna la tête vers son élève, quittant des yeux les quelques lumières qui brillaient encore dans les chaumières en périphérie de Pré-au-lard.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais… » hésita Harry. « Le Professeur Snape… Peut-on… Peut-il être enterré ici ? A Poudlard, je veux dire. »

La question la prit au dépourvu.

Le Ministère avait fait une exception pour Albus mais Albus avait toujours été exceptionnel.

Qu'il n'y ait plus de ministère officiel ne signifiait rien. Demain, après-demain peut-être, un politicien saisirait sa chance et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Telle était la nature de toute société humaine. Oublier et reconstruire. Oublier et refaire les mêmes erreurs.

« Cela ne dépend pas de moi, Harry. » répondit-elle, désolée de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder ça. Leur accorder ça à tous les deux.

Le jeune homme eut l'air déçu.

« J'avais pensé à Godric's Hollow… » expliqua-t-il. « Mais… Je pense que c'est ici qu'il aimerait être. C'est sa _maison_. »

Et à travers ce regard vert qui la suppliait de comprendre, elle réalisa que Poudlard était pour lui bien plus qu'une école. Comme ça l'avait été pour Severus.

« Je doute que quiconque vous refuse quoi que ce soit… » déclara-t-elle. « Une demande de votre part serait certainement bien reçue. »

Un éclat déterminé brilla un instant dans les yeux du garçon et durant une brève seconde, elle revit la terreur rousse qui la faisait courir dans tout le château parce que James Potter avait encore entrepris de faire l'idiot.

« Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire. » décida-t-il. « Je me trainerai à genoux, je ramperai, je supplierai mais Snape pourra reposer chez lui. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avec tristesse.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, mon garçon. » répondit-elle, trouvant en l'écho de ces mots, qu'elle avait autrefois offerts à un autre, un peu de paix. « Tout comme il l'était. »

Harry serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration.

« J'aurai voulu savoir plus tôt. » avoua-t-il. « S'il m'avait dit qu'il aimait ma mère… _avait _aimé, qu'importe. S'il m'avait simplement dit… Tout aurait pu être différent. »

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans sa voix…

Elle aurait dû comprendre bien plus tôt que Severus faisait référence à Lily Potter cette nuit là. Elle aurait dû se souvenir qu'avant d'être l'âme sœur de James, elle avait été l'amie de Severus. Elle aurait dû réaliser…

« Vraiment ? » s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix. Aurait-ce été si différent si Severus avait mis Harry au courant ? Cela n'aurait rien changé à son comportement envers le garçon. A cette haine envers James qu'il entretenait avec soin.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Il aurait pu dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, si j'avais été au courant je ne l'aurai pas lâché ! _Tout_ aurait pu être différent. Tout… »

Minerva inclina silencieusement la tête, le laissant terminer.

« J'aurai eu… J'aurai eu quelqu'un. » continua le Gryffondor. « J'ai rêvé de ça… J'ai rêvé de ça des centaines et des centaines de fois… Que quelqu'un vienne, qu'un ami de mes parents vienne… J'ai attendu et attendu… Et puis Remus est arrivé… Et Sirius aussi… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'aurai _eu_ quelqu'un. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas voulu de moi, il m'aurait eu _quand même_. »

Des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur les joues de la sorcière. Elle avait dit et répété à Albus que les Moldus ne prendraient pas soin de cet enfant. Elle avait écouté les multiples rapports inquiets d'Hermione et, à l'occasion, de Molly. Elle avait soigneusement répété à Albus de le placer ailleurs. Chaque année, elle l'avait répété. Eté après été. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien _fait_.

Qui était-elle pour dire que s'il avait su tout ce qu'elle savait, Severus n'aurait pas été un meilleur 'quelqu'un' pour Harry qu'elle ?

« Au lieu de ça, il m'a haï et je l'ai haï en retour. » murmura-t-il. « Et ça c'est résumé à ça : de la haine. J'aurai pu être le fils de Lily au lieu de celui de James… J'aurai pu, Professeur… »

Elle n'était pas sûre d'à quel Professeur il s'adressait. A elle qui se tenait juste là où à l'ombre qui se cachait peut-être parmi les nuages sombres qu'il observait fixement ?

« Harry… » commença-t-elle difficilement pour s'arrêter immédiatement.

_Le reste ne compte pas… Le… Le gamin, il ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce ne sera jamais elle. Je ne pourrais jamais apprendre à l'aimer. Je vais le haïr… Je ne veux pas le haïr… Je ne veux plus haïr…_

Les mots que Severus avait balbutiés tant de temps auparavant lui revinrent comme s'ils avaient attendu tout ce temps qu'elle les comprenne enfin.

« Il ne vous haïssait pas, Harry. » déclara-t-elle lentement. « La haine l'avait déjà consumé une fois et Severus ne refaisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Non… Il ne vous haïssait pas… »

Son élève la fixait d'un air dubitatif mais il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Une lueur désespérée.

Severus lui avait tout révélé depuis le départ et elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, elle n'avait jamais _compris_. Il n'aurait pas été capable de haïr l'enfant de Lily. Il n'était plus capable de haine. Mais c'était un acteur formidable et il avait un rôle à jouer. Même dix-sept ans plus tôt, il avait su quel serait son rôle dans l'histoire. Et probablement dans son dénouement.

Et brusquement, elle vit les choses sous un nouvel angle. Son insistance pour qu'Harry soit traité comme les autres, respecte la discipline… Ses punitions excessives… Et la façon dont il semblait toujours tout savoir du garçon…

_Je ne pourrais jamais apprendre à l'aimer._

Sur ce point, l'homme avait eu tort.

« Je pense qu'il vous aimait beaucoup. » continua-t-elle, plus bas, la voix coupée par l'émotion. « Mal, sans doute. En dépit de lui-même, peut-être. Mais il vous aimait quand même. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas vous aimer ? Vous étiez tout ce qui lui restait d'elle… »

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent soudain de larmes et Minerva se rendit compte que sa propre gorge était serrée.

« Je pense même que là où il est, il est très fier de vous. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tout comme vos parents, Sirius, Remus et Albus. Tout comme moi. »

Harry força un sourire sur ses lèvres mais ça ressemblait à une grimace.

« Cela étant, il est probablement également en train de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur la prétendue sensiblerie des Gryffondors. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire puis ravala ses larmes.

« Un jour j'aurai un fils et il portera son nom. » promit-il sincèrement en levant les yeux vers ces nuages sombres qui s'accumulaient rapidement. Il y aurait un orage cette nuit…

« Ce sera un bel hommage qui heurterait probablement son orgueil tout Serpentard. » commenta Minerva, l'imaginant parfaitement lever les yeux au ciel et jurer que c'était une pratique idiote tout en se rengorgeant secrètement de cette distinction.

« Dans ses souvenirs… Dumbledore a dit qu'on répartissait parfois trop tôt. » lâcha Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que la Maison ait véritablement de l'importance. Je ne le pense plus du moins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était courageux qu'il aurait dû être à Gryffondor et ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est à Gryffondor qu'il doit être courageux. »

« Les Maisons ne sont là que pour donner un sentiment d'appartenance. » expliqua la sous-directrice. « C'est nous qui en détournons le sens profond. »

Mais Harry n'était pas plus d'humeur qu'elle à une dissertation philosophique sur le sens des Maisons et leur bien fondé.

« J'ai connu beaucoup de personnes courageuses. » déclara-t-il. « Beaucoup d'entre elles sont déjà parties… Mais Snape… Le _Professeur_ Snape… Je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'hommes sur cette Terre auraient pu faire le quart de ce qu'il a fait. »

Minerva ne répondit pas.

Elle n'était que trop d'accord.

« Hermione m'a dit que tout le monde risquait de ne pas voir les choses de la même façon. » avança Harry. « Que certains croiront qu'il était _vraiment_ le bras droit de Voldemort et qu'il a retourné sa veste au dernier moment. »

« Malheureusement, c'est probablement ce qui va se passer. » murmura-t-elle, ne connaissant que trop le fonctionnement politique de la communauté magique.

« Ca me rend furieux. » avoua Harry.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que croient les imbéciles, Mr Potter. » le gronda-t-elle gentiment. « _Nous_, nous savons. Ceux qui se sont battus aujourd'hui le savent, et ceux là expliqueront à leurs enfants qui était réellement Severus Snape. C'est la seule chose qui importe. »

Le garçon soutint son regard un bon moment puis acquiesça doucement.

« Les sorciers veillent-ils leurs morts ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle oubliait sans cesse qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes leurs traditions… Sans doute n'avait-il pas osé poser la question à tous ces gens dans l'infirmerie qui, bougie à la main, gardaient patiemment le sommeil éternel d'un proche.

« La coutume veut qu'une famille honore un de ses membres en veillant son corps à chaque instant jusqu'à la mise en terre. » expliqua-t-elle. « En général, les sorciers se relaient toutes les quelques heures. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre de ce que m'a dit Ron. » confirma-t-il dans un sourire penaud.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique aux cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que les Weasley vous en tiendraient rigueur si vous décidiez de vous reposer, Harry. » offrit-elle, presque décidée à lui ordonner de ne pas quitter le château avant d'avoir dormi au moins deux ou trois heures.

« Oh, je suis habitué à rester debout plusieurs jours, Professeur. » lui assura-t-il. « En plus, il y a assez de monde au Terrier… Ce n'est pas Fred que je veux veiller. Merci pout tout, Professeur. »

Il était déjà à l'escalier quand elle réalisa qu'il était en train de prendre congé. Cela lui paraissait un peu brusque pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas être fatigué.

« Mr Potter ? » appela-t-elle, soupçonnant un problème.

« Tout va bien, Professeur. » promit-il sans se retourner mais son ton haché, et ses reniflements furent une réponse suffisante.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » souhaita-t-elle en regardant le château l'avaler peu à peu.

Quand il eut disparu, elle se retourna et embrassa les alentours du regard en évitant de laisser ses yeux trainer vers le pied de la tour.

C'était ici qu'Albus était mort.

C'était ici que Severus avait tué Albus.

C'était ici que Minerva avait commencé à apprécier le garçon perdu.

C'était ici que Minerva avait appris à le haïr pour lui avoir enlevé un homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ferma les yeux et offrit son visage au vent qui commençait à devenir violent. Il emportait ses larmes avec lui à chaque rafale…

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. _

_Bien sûr que si._

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Snape, ne m'en faites plus douter_.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû douter. » murmura-t-elle. « Vous étiez le meilleur d'entre nous. »

_**The End**_


End file.
